I Don't Care
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: What if Edward got annoyed with Bella? What if her own friends started hating her? Bella and Edward intentionally OOC. Twilight fans beware. BellaxEdward relationship destruction/Twilight bashing. Part 1 of my Three Days Grace one musician challenge.


**"If you were dead or still alive**

**I don't care, I don't care**

**Just go and leave this all behind**

**'Cause I swear I don't care"**

-I Don't Care by Apocalyptica ft. Adam Gontier of Three Days Grace

OoOoO

**_WARNING: Twilight fans beware. The following is a Twilight bashing oneshot._**

What would have happened if Edward told Bella he hated her? What if he decided he never really loved her? What if he told her all the bad things about her? Let us take a trip into the darkness of the angst-ridden teenager and explore the possibilities of a relationship gone bad.

Bella sat at the lunch table with Angela. She observed the cafeteria and the students pushing each other to get to their lunch quicker. Mike Newton dropped his lunch tray and helped a lunch lady clean up the mess. His face was quite flustered. Bella snickered at the blonde. "Isn't Mike a total loser? He might have actually stood a chance with me if he didn't have that baby face. That just goes to show how perfect he is for Jessica. Losers date losers."

Angela sighed. Both Jessica and Bella were her friends, but she was beginning to grow tired of Bella's shallow comments and superficial attitude. She kept promising herself she would stick up for the next person Bella talked badly of, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Next time for sure, she thought.

"And have you seen Jessica's outfit?" Bella continued. Angela clenched her fist so tightly that her hand hurt. That was the last straw. She couldn't take her snide remarks anymore. The tall girl bit her tongue to keep from saying anything and packed up her lunch. She rose from her seat to leave.

"Angela? Angela, where are you going?" Bella said. The girl did not answer. Instead, she turned her back coldly on the pale, dark-haired girl.

Meanwhile, Edward was listening to Angela's furious thoughts about his love. When he really thought about it, Bella could be rather annoying in regards to other people's flaws. Lately she had been more obsessed with her own life, and the only time she paid attention to others was when she was pointing out their faults. He could see why Angela was so angry. Bella had indirectly tried to pit her against her own friend.

After school that day, Bella climbed into the Volvo where Edward waited for her. He turned down the music when she closed the car door and looked at her. She gave him a puzzled look. Edward never looked at her like that. His expression was always so caring toward her. "We need to talk," he said.

"What's with that look? What's going on?" she said. Edward sighed heavily, and his face dulled slightly.

"I overheard Angela Weber's thoughts at lunch today. She was very upset with your attitude." Bella scoffed. She _allowed _Angela, the class nerd, to sit with her, yet she thought so poorly of her. She would be sure to pay her back for her thoughts.

"That's ridiculous. After I so graciously let her sit with us-" she started.

"Stop it, Bella," Edward said. The girl's eyes widened at him. "I've had enough. I'm sick of hearing you complain about other people; I'm tired of hearing about how dumb Jessica and you making fun of other people. I'm breaking up with you. I just can't handle your stuck-up attitude and your clumsy actions. You're too much for me. I never loved you. I just liked you for your blood!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at Edward and opened the car door. "If that's how you want to play it, then I'm sick of how boring you are! You're like a blank slate and way too clingy! And now that I think about it, straight men don't sparkle! You can die for all I care, Edward Cullen." She stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Edward sat there for a few moments feeling relieved. He didn't care what she did anymore. He was just glad to be rid of her.

OoOoO

I had to do a bit of research on this one. It's been a long time since I read Twilight. I intentionally made Edward and Bella OOC (well, Bella not so much). It's just that when I heard "I Don't Care," I thought of a fictional relationship that would be fun to demolish. XD Technically "I Don't Care" isn't specifically Three Days Grace, but they sang it at the concert I went to, so I used it for my one musician challenge. Reviews are much appreciated, but please--no flames.

Happy reading,

~Kai


End file.
